The Ballad of Timmy and Trixie
by spangladesh920
Summary: No Summary, just read and enjoy


_One summer's day a young man is playing a simple rhythm based video game, the next thing he knows, he is being challenged and the stakes couldn't be higher. Witness the epic battle as two youths put it all on the line. _

_Disclaimer: Y'all know the usual drill. I own nothing…and I do mean __**nothing**__ here besides the plot. _

Seventeen year old Timmy is staring at the screen of his television in an unbreakable concentration. His two best friends Chester and AJ are cheering him on, amazed that he is performing on such a high level. The guitar shaped controller in his hands unmoving, though his fingers are almost a blur on the multi-colored fret buttons and the strum bar.

"Dude, this is amazing! No one has ever gotten a perfect score on "Raining Blood" on Expert that I know of!" Chester says quietly yet excitedly.

"I know, nobody it seems is as good as Timmy here at Guitar Hero III. He is totally destroying Career Mode this time." AJ agrees, watching on in amazement. "Dude, we should totally put this on MyTube." Timmy says nothing as the short song soon comes to an end, and Timmy ends with a flourish on the final note while in Star Power mode. Both boys are breathless as the score comes in and is a perfect score, obliterating anything they had done so far.

"And that's why I play the game!" Timmy says with a smirk, setting down the controller and cracking his tired knuckles. His two best friends offer congratulatory slaps on the back as they head out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen for a refreshing cola. Timmy grabs three cans, tosses two of them to his friends and they head outside, lounging about in the faded green patio chairs.

"Dude, that was insane! I haven't seen you that focused on something since the moment you gave up on Trixie." Chester exalts, tipping his can of soda back to suck the last drops from the bottom.

"Yeah man, that was intense to say the least. You getting some hidden aggression out, because I think those frets are still begging for mercy." A.J. adds with a laugh. He too drains his can and lets loose a belch in satisfaction. Timmy meanwhile sits back and sips his half full soda, reflecting on the events his blonde haired friend mentioned. It hadn't been easy, but he had realized that Trixie wasn't the girl for him, and had even told her so, albeit more gentle than most people had expected.

"Sometimes you just gotta let loose and rock out boys…simple as that." Timmy replies. He knows they don't believe him, but it's the best he can come up with.

After he finishes his soda, they make their way around to the front where their cars are parked. They stand there chatting about music and how Dean Winchester could whip Edward Cullen's sparkly ass, when a cream colored Escalade pulls up, and two females jump out.

"Oh there you are Timmy. I've been looking for you everywhere." Trixie says sweetly, making her way up the driveway. Veronica's on her heels, and can only roll her eyes at her friend.

"Uh, I've been doing what I normally do: hanging out with my friends. Why do you care Trixie? Shouldn't you be at Remy's last day of school party?" Timmy replies hesitantly. He doesn't like where this is going.

"Oh I don't like where this is going. I got a bad feeling buddy." Chester says, vocalizing the sentiment while Veronica furiously nods her head behind her friends' back.

"I'm on my way there now, but I need a date…" she replies softly, ignoring Chester's verbal jab and batting her eyelashes at him seductively.

"Yeah…good luck with that Trixie. I'm busy, gotta work on my car." he says with a sigh, pointing to his gleaming 1967 Chevy Impala. He actually didn't have to give his beloved muscle car an oil change, but he was looking for any excuse to get out of this predicament.

"All right, cut the crap Timmy Turner. We all know that speech last year was utter bull crap. You want me, and I want you…bad." As she finished speaking, Timmy nodded his head towards the house, a clear sign to his friends to clear out. This time, Trixie wasn't standing for it. "You stop right there Timmy! I'll tell you what…you think you're hot shit on Guitar Hero III? Prove it! One song battle, you versus me. You win, you get my autographed, gold plated controller. I win, you become my boyfriend until I tire of you. What do you say big man?"

Timmy had turned his back to walk back into his house, and now a giant smirk crossed his face. Here was his chance not only to prove his dominance, but to also rid himself of his biggest regret. He didn't turn around, but his answer was loud and clear.

"You're on. But I get to choose the song."

Trixie smirked and nodded her approval, strutting her way back to her SUV. She had brought her controller so she could whoop Remy and his friends, and now it would be her tool to finally getting the boy she couldn't get off her mind. As the boys set up everything on the large LCD TV in the living room, Veronica finally voiced her opinion.

"Trix, this is the most stupid thing you've done yet! Have you forgotten that you just challenged the guy who beat "Through the Fire and Flames" on Expert and only missed two notes? He's gonna kick your ass royally." she said, flustered.

"I know who I'm going against. All I need to do is be just that much better. Any given Sunday right? Quit worrying so much." she sniped back, her best friend again rolling her eyes behind her back. Everything had been set up, even the game. Trixie plugged in her controller and took her place next to Timmy. Veronica sat on the couch next to her dream guy: Chester, while AJ sat on the recliner on the opposite side of the room.

The tension in the room was palpable, but was broken as soon as the song Timmy picked for the battle began. The three witnesses snickered loudly while Trixie rolled her eyes and scoffed as the notes began scrolling quickly up the screen. Chester, ever the clever fellow, took this occasion to make up and sing his own improvised lyrics to the classic Southern Rock anthem currently belting out from the speakers.

_The Devil went down to Dimmsdale, she was lookin' for a soul to steal. _

_She was in a bind 'cos she was way behind: she was willin' to make a deal. _

_When she came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot. _

_And the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell ya what: _

"_I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too. _

"_And if you care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you. _

"_Now you play pretty good fiddle boy, but give the Devil her due: _

"_I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you." _

_The boy said: "My name's Timmy and it might be a sin, _

"_But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been." _

_Timmy you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard. _

'_Cos Hells broke loose in Dimmsdale, and the Devil deals the cards. _

_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold. _

_But if you lose the Devil gets your soul. _

The boy and the girl stood before the television, teeth gritted and sweat rolling down their faces as the battle raged. They hit each other with every Battle Power they could as the song muscled into the second verse.

_The Devil opened up her case and she said: "I'll start this show." _

_And fire flew from her fingertips as she rosined up her bow. _

_And she pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss. _

_Then a band of demons joined in, and it sounded something like this. _

This solo was tough on both competitors, especially Trixie since she wasn't used to playing the game on Expert like Timmy was. She was holding her own though, taking the lead after hitting Timmy with a 'Broken String' Battle Gem right before the lyrics kicked back in.

_When the Devil finished, Timmy said: "Well you're pretty good little girl. _

"_But sit down in that chair right there, and let me show you how it's done." _

_Fire on the mountain, run boys, run. _

_The Devil's in the house of the risin' sun. _

_Chicken in the bread pan, pickin' out dough. _

"_Granny does your dog bite?" _

"_No child, no." _

The second solo commenced and by now the fatigue was setting in on both young people's wrists. Timmy however managed to retake the lead as he hit every note that came across his side of the screen, while his opponent was having trouble hitting the power chords, thus not getting any of the Battle Gems that came her way.

"You got her dude! One more Battle Power and you got it in the bag!" AJ cheered. Veronica was still giggling over Chester's improvised lyrics. Timmy pushed AJ's cheerleading aside for the moment, seeing said Battle Gem within his sights. He furiously batters the fret buttons and the strum bar until he captures the Gem: Amp Overload. Trixie's 'Rock Meter' went completely in the red, and four little words on the screen sealed her fate in this battle:

NOW FINISH HER OFF!

Chester, the evil smile growing on his face, finishes the song:

_The Devil bowed her head because she knew that she'd been beat. _

_And she laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Timmy's feet. _

_Timmy said: "Devil just come on back if you want to try again. _

"_I told you once, you little bitch, I'm the best that's ever been!" _

_And he played fire on the mountain, run boys, run. _

_The Devil's in the house of the risin' sun. _

_Chicken in the bread pan, pickin' out dough. _

"_Granny does your dog bite?" _

"_No child, no." _

Timmy finished the last chords with a flourish, resisting the temptation to give his foe the middle finger as the song ended. True to the lyrics, Trixie did lay her golden controller at Timmy's feet, before plopping heavily onto the couch next to Veronica, the shock evident as she stared wide eyed into space.

The victorious young man bends down to pick up the spoils of victory, turning the controller over in his hands. He had no intentions of gloating, so he walked up the stairs to toss it on his bed. As he walked back down, he allowed a small smile to cross his face.

"That was fun and all, but I gotta get going. Beating the Devil has reminded me that I have a date with my Raven-haired Angel." he announces as he walks out the door. As the engine revs on his classic car, he leaves behind three befuddled people and one traumatized debutant in his wake.

**The End **

_A/N: Read and Review. I apologize profusely for the silence as of late. As a couple people know, I had a family emergency recently that has kept me from doing any form of writing. I am back however, and will be working on the next chapter of GrappleMania furiously. If you didn't know, the song Chester improvises is "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by the Charlie Daniels Band. _


End file.
